Hearts, Bruises and Bruised Hearts
by kellyleon
Summary: Nathan, 21, is one of the hottest players in the NBA. Though he's cocky and arrogant it doesn't stop him from having a new girl every night. When he comes home to Tree hill for the weekend, and runs into his childhood friend Haley James, he feels an immed
1. Chapter 1

**Back In My Life**

**Summary: Nathan, 21, is one of the hottest players in the NBA. Though he's cocky and arrogant it doesn't stop him from having a new girl every night. When he comes home to Tree hill for the weekend, and runs into his childhood friend Haley James, he feels an immediate attraction. But there's on thing getting in the way of them; her abusive boyfriend.**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Author Note: This is my first chapter of my first Naley story, and I hope you enjoy. I'm not an anamture writer however, I just never wrote for Naley before. I appreciate all reviews, they help me write my story.**

Chapter One: Guess Who's Back

"I wore her ass out man", Nathan smirked "These girls couldn't get enough of him,and he didn't blame them, he was fine if could say so himself. "Aight, I gotta go Tim, I just pulled up outside the house." Nathan clapped his phone shut and stepped out of his Bentley staring at his parents mansion.

His parents had to move to to Ortega which was a mere 15 minutes from One Tree HIll, but there were no mansions in Tree Hill, and Nathan promised his mom he'd buy her one when he made it big.

Nathan let out a loud exhale as he approached the house, he hadn't been there in a year. He'd only come for Thanksgiving and unfortunetly it was that time of the year. Whenever he came he had to deal with his ass of a father, and his mom pressuring him to get a girlfriend and it annoyed the hell out of him. The only person he wanted to see was Lucas, who was coming in town to see Karen. He hadn't gotten to hang with Lucas since High School, though they always found time to chat.

Nathan walked up to the door to knock, and was surprised when Lucas answered. "What are you doing here, Luke?"

"Deb went to pick up Dan from the airport and wanted me to be here to let you in" Luke paused for a second "Thanks for the warm welcome", he teased. Nathan's faced turned apologetic, "I didn't mean it like that, I just meant.. I didnt expect to see you that's all." Nathan explained as he walked in and plopped himself on the couch.

"How long you been here?", Nathan asked.

"About a day, you'll never guess who I ran into"

"Who?" Nathan questioned, Lucas seemed real excited.

"Haley!"

Nathan wasn't exactly shocked, but he was taken aback. Haley James, he hadn't seen her since he graduated, and he honestly couldn't wait to get away from her. It's not that he didn't like her. The problem was that he did like her. He had a strong attraction to her. Really Strong. And that wasn't a good thing for a reason.

_Nathan sat in his bed, thinking about earlier. He had offered to help Haley learn to drive, she was 15 and couldn't wait to get a permit. Being he was 18, and had a decent amount of experience he didn't mind although she really should have been learning from someone with more experience behind the wheel._

_When he had opened the door for her, he had immediatly noticed the clothes she was wearing. Those shorts. Damn those shorts. They had hugged her curves perfectly and he couldn't stop looking at her legs. Her thighs. Damn those Thighs. He wanted to reach down and stroke them and listen to her moan instantly at contact. Suddenly he felt disgust fill him, he was eighteen and she was just fifteen years old. All of a sudden Nathan became angry, "I can't believe you came out of your house looking like a slut."_

_Haley stood there shocked, he was practically drooling over her five seconds ago, and now he was comparing her to a whore. Granted she was a little underdressed but honestly, she had worn the outfit for him. She had the hugest crush on him, granted there was an age difference, but she didn't mind. Not at all. Haley felt her eyes suddenly swell with tears, "I should go", Haley turned and immediatly ran off._

_Nathan all of sudden felt like a jackass, and regretted his words. In all honesty he want to blame her for the feelings he was having. As he laid on the bed he regret his choice of words, and all of of a sudden he heard a knock on the door. When he opened the door, standing before him was Haley. And she still hadn't changed those shorts. Damn those shorts. Haley smiled as she noticed Nathan unconsciously lick his lips. He liked her, and she knew it. So she had no idea why he was being such a grade A jackass. But she was going to find out._

_Haley walked into the bedroom and plopped her self onto his bed, "We need to talk about earlier." Nathan stared at Haley. All he could think about was how she looked on his bed, she would have looked even better lying down. "Damn it!", he yelled this was happening again. Haley looked up at Nathan startled. "Look Haley you need to leave..NOW!"_

_"No, not with out a reason", Haley came there for an explanation and wasn't gonna leave until she got one "I need explanaton" She stated simply as Nathan walked over to her she stood up. All of a sudden he was towering over her and she noticed his eyes darken in arousal._

_"You want a reason Hales?" he questioned against her ear. Haley couldn't help but shudder under his mouth, at the feel of his hot breath against her skin. "Because I want you", Nathan stroked his thigh on her leg, loving the feel of her skin. Haley couldn't believe the feeling that was going through he body. She immediatly let out a slight moan, as warmth pooled in between her legs. "I want to put my mouth on you, devour you, and make you mind." Nathan couldn't believe what she was doing to him, just being in her presence made him lose all control. All morals._

_Nathan placed his lips on her neck, and began to suck vorociously, taking in her scent. His groin hardened, as she let out a a whimper into his ear. "Jesus Hales, you gotta tell me to stop." Haley placed her hand his face and covered his lips with her taken full control, she hadn't tongue kissed before but knew this would be the perfect moment, she inserted her tongue in his mouth and felt more warmth pool, at the jolt of electricity. Nathan stifled a groan as he felt her mouth buck into his. Suddenly his morals hit and he pushed her away._

_"Nathan why'd you stop?"_

_"Haley I can't do this, I'm sorry." Nathan felt guilt as he saw her face crinkle into a frown. "Your fucking fifteen Haley, I'm not sleeping with you, I don't even think I can talk to you anymore cause everytime I do,I'm going to want to-" Nathan paused "This is wrong, and it may not be wronged to you, but your not the one, who feels like a sexual prederator eveytime I think of you."_

_"Nathan your not a 65 year old man!" she screamed._

_"I don't care, you need to leave and stay gone, we can't talk anymore, we just can't"_

"Nate, you ok?" Lucas remembered about the incident. He didn't know what it was or when in the day it had occured, all he knew was the day Nathan was supposed to take Haley driving, something had happened and they never spoke again. Although Nathan, always asked about her.

"Yeah man, is she coming by?", Nathan was asking to see her he was asking to avoid her. She may be eighteen now, but he was sure she hated him, and he didn't want to be reminded of his immoral thoughts and actions from earlier. He knew he was being to hard on himself but it didn't matter. The things he thought about her, and what he did when they were in his bedroom were wrong.

"Actually i'll be meeting her at the cafe around 8:00"

"Oh cool", Nathan shrugged, knowing where he wasn't gonna be at 8:00.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if I took long, it actually took a while for this to come to you, I've been writing it for 3 hours, it usually takes longer for it to come to me. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, I appreciate them ALL. Thanks to Lex for the compliments, they brought an immediate smile to my face. Anyways I'm off my soapbox... I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter Two: Six Painful Months

Haley sat on the bed putting on her shoes thinking about last night. She had come home late from hanging out at the club with Peyton, she thought she could sneak in, but Jake was waiting for her. He got so angry, and she had the bruises to prove it She couldn't realize how she drove him to the point. When she first met him, he was a complete gentleman, he had stolen her heart. However, after they exchanged I Love You's he had started to get possessive. He started to become jealous, not just of other guys being around, even of Brooke and Rachel. She loved him with all her heart, but he was changing. She couldn't take the bruises, she couldn't take the scars.

They've been together for six months, but they never made love. He started to get jealous around the time that she was considering sleeping with him, so she decided she wasn't going to give her virginity to him. She wanted it to be special and she didn't want to regret it. Once in a while she thought about sleeping with him when he was the real Jake, but when he turned into bitter jealous Jake she knew it wasn't an option. He'd pressure her, and get angry at times but he never forces her, he just beat her until she wished she had slept with him. She wanted to leave, and no she didn't stay because of love. She hated those girls, you know the ones in the movies she always said the guy loved them and it was their fault 'cause they made the guy mad. She actually caw a show where the neighbors came to stop him once they heard her screams, when they answer the door he told them to "take her" and she spent the entire night knocking on his door begging him to take her back. No, she wasn't that girl that was not why she stayed. She stayed because if he'd beat her when she loved him and when she was with him, lord knows what he'd do if that changed.

"Where you going?" Haley looked up to see Jake, who was standing in the doorway. Haley cringed immediately, how could she tell him she was going to see Lucas? Lucas was a guy, and that made him someone she couldn't see. She could lie. But then again there was always a chance Jake would see them and she didn't even want to think about how that would end. She had to take a risk, or she couldn't see him. And she really wanted to see him.

"I'm going to see Lucas, you remember Lucas from Tree Hill High?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him in a while, he's a cool dude." He smirked. Haley sat in anticipation, was he going to let her see him without even bothering him. "Have fun."

Haley let out a sigh of relief and smiled, as she kissed him on the cheek. She had to do that, whenever she went to long without affection he would jump down her throat, so she knew to prevent it. As she was walking out the door she felt his hand on her wrist, and he grabbed her face to make her look at him. He didn't say anything. He didn't have to. It was a warning, and the look in his eyes was for her to remember there would be consequences for her actions once she left the door.

Haley walked out the house, and started walking down the sidewalk when she chose to glance on the watch. It read 6:15pm, damn being so distracted by Jake, she forgot she didn't want to leave yet. But she couldn't go back home, 'cause more than likely she wouldn't be able to leave. So she headed to Karen▓s cafe to past the time, once she entered she saw a handsome blonde and knew it was Lucas.

"Hey cutie", he smiled immediately embracing her. Cute wasn't the word, beautiful was more like it. Haley was amazing, like a sister to him, they had always been close even despite the age difference. He talked to her almost everyday. It was strange sometimes she just wouldn't answer, she'd come up with a lame excuse the next time they spoke but he could always see through it. However, he never pushed her for the truth. He just assumed there was a special someone, who she loved so much she didn't want to him to meet him or know about him and jinx it. And so he'd wait, till she introduced him to this Mr. Right.

"God, I couldn't wait to see you." Haley exclaimed, once she was in Lucas' arms she felt safe.

"So what have you been up to?" he questioned, anxious to catch up on the mere 48 hours it's been since he talked to her.

"Just anticipating wait for you!" she smiled, it was the truth she couldn't wait to see him, and now here he was.

"You should see Nathan, he's in town to." Haley froze at his admission, Nathan was in town? She hadn't seen him since when he told her to get out of his room. She had spent the whole night crying, feeling guilty for coming on to him. She hated herself for it, he was a good guy and her actions made him feel like he was some time of pervert. She wanted to apologize. She needed to apologize.

_30 Minutes later..._

"Is Nathan dropping by?" she asked nonchalantly. She didn't want to seem to eager to see him, Lucas knew nothing about what happened between her and Nate, and she didn't planned on him knowing. She was ashamed, and so was Nathan. Both of their lips were sealed.

"Nope, honestly Hales, I don't think he's going to stop by, he knows you'll be here at 8:00 and I think he's going to avoid this place." Lucas paused, wanting to ask the question he'd always wanted to ask, and decided he might as well "Want to tell me why he would want to avoid you?"

"Luke, you've asked and I told you ask him."

"He won't tell me Hales", Lucas voice raised in frustration, he wanted to know what was going on between his best friend and his brother. Haley simply shrugged dismissing him. It just wasn't necessary for him to know.

"I should go, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled, and was about to leave when Lucas grabbed her wrist. "I think he's going to Jake's you know the bar in Ortega", Lucas paused and then shrugged "I mean if you were looking for him." He gave her a sly wink.

Haley gave Lucas an appreciative smiled, and walked out knowing where she was headed.

Nathan walked into Jake's , it was 8:00pm and he knew it was place Haley wouldn't be. He walked up to the bar, and immediately requested a beer, he just wanted to relax and some how come up with a plan to avoid her for the next few days. He knew Lucas and Karen would be going to his Thanksgiving dinner, and Lucas was bound to invite her. Gosh, was seeing her going to be inevitable?

Nathan leaned to the bar counter, he couldn't avoid her, there was just no way. As he reached for the second beer, he heard the men at the counter whistle and whisper about the apparent "hottie" who had just walked in. He turned around to see who the girl was who was supposedly worth so much attention. He turned to see her back towards him as she was hanging her coat on the wrack. Well, she did look good from the back he thought to himself. Her long brown tresses of her hair flooded her body but stopped mid back. She filled out the jeans she was wearing perfectly, and he couldn't stop the thoughts that filled his head as he noticed those hips.

And suddenly it hit Nathan. He knew that body anywhere, it was Haley James. And once she turned around, no surprise it was. She must have noticed him because she smiled immediately. God, that smile alone made him excited.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey sorry for taking so long, I actually wrote it last night but I had a headache and just didn't want to upload it.. Thanks for all the reviews you guys rock! Oh and remember this story is rated M for violence not just sex... Keep your eye open because I may just upload another chapter tonight.**

Chapter Three: Questions & Answers

Haley stood in the bar staring at Nathan, he was practically drooling over her, and she loved it. He liked her, still after all these years there was that undeniable attraction. As she walked over to him, she took in a deep breath. She was filled with this felling. This invincible feeling.

Nathan turned around on the stool, trying desperately to pretend that that drooling session didn't happen but he knew she saw. God she was more gorgeous than he remembered. He thought she had body before but it was nothing compared to now. He wanted to snatch her away from all the guys that were practically howling at her, but he couldn't. She wasn't his.

"Aren't you going to tell me how sexy I am?" Haley froze immediately, realizing what had just slipped from her lips. Nathan had been in her sight for all of 60 seconds and she was already playing this cat-and-mouse game. Or at least initiating it.

"What are you doing here? Nathan bit out coldly "I thought you were gonna be with Lucas at 8 o'clock?" Nathan wanted so badly to pull Haley to him, and fuse their lips together but he couldn't this couldn't happen again. Granted she was eighteen now, but he had hated how he treated her, he should of explained things didn't feel right, her dad had just died she needed as many friends as possible and the day her dad died he had promise to be there for her and he had broke that promise.

"God, can you be a bigger ass? You literally came here to avoid me?" She asked fuming.

"As if you didn't know, Hales." Haley looked up at Nathan with disgust, he always did this to her. Making her feel irrelevant, like a nuisance. She saw how he was looking at her 3 minutes ago. What had changed? Whatever. She was through.

Haley turned on her heel, and stormed out of the bar, she was gonna keep putting herself out there. She shouldn't be anyways. She was in a relationship. If you could call it that. Haley tried to speed through the alley when she felt a strong masculine hand on her wrist. Before she could yelp out in surprise, she felt a pair of lips come crashing down on hers. It was Nathan.

Nathan fused his lips to hers demanding for entrance but she wouldn't give him. He knew he was going to have to take it. Nathan disconnected his lips from Haley's and started to spread hot wet open mouth kisses down her neck. Haley couldn't help but get lost in the feelings he was invoking inside of her. Nathan tilted Haley's head back with his nose and placed his mouth on the center of her neck and gave it a slow delicious lick. As soon as Haley let out a moan, Nathan knew it was he's chance and reconnected his lips with hers.

Haley knew what he had just done and wasn't going to stand for it; if they were going to kiss it was going to be on her terms. Haley took control of the kiss smearing her lips down on Nathan's. Nathan almost fell back but immediately took control, she could have the kiss but he was going to have his fun too. Nathan grabbed Haley's ass position her sex to his hardening groin. The feeling of Nathan between her legs led Haley to buck her hips into him on her own. Nathan started to roam his hands up Haley's stomach. Haley had the softest skin. As soon as Nathan felt a patch he broke the kiss to look down. Haley lifted up her head catching her breath knowing she wanted to resume the kiss as soon as possible. God Nathan was the best kisser; she wanted to kiss him everyday,

"What the hell is this?" Nathan fumed staring at to black and blue bruises, one clearly in the shape of a handprint. Haley's thoughts were interrupted as she heard Nathan practical scream at her, she looked down to see what he was talking about and saw the bruises. The bruises Jake had left the previous night. What could she possibly say?

Seeing that Haley wasn't answering he knew this was serious. "Haley I'll ask you again, what the hell is those bruises doing are your stomach?" Nathan felt his frustration grow, and finally he saw a change in her fearful expression. "Nathan. I have to go." Haley pushed tried to push Nathan off of her but he latched on to her hands.

Chapter Three: Questions & Answers

"Did a guy do that to you?" Haley turned to ignore his question but he gently paced his hand on her face to direct her attention to him. "Hales, he pleaded.

"Yes."

Nathan grew enraged at his words, as he images flooded his mind of what this guy could have possibly done to Haley he knew he had to know who 'this guy' was. As soon as Nathan placed his attention back on Haley he realized she was gone. Nathan swung his fist violently against the wall. All of a sudden all he saw was blood. Amazingly, he didn't feel anything. Nathan sprinted off, whoever this bitch was, wasn't going to lay his hands on Haley again.

Karen stood at the counter of her Cafe wiping the counter, when she heard a knock on the door. "We're Closed." she replied before looking up and noticing it was Nathan. Placing her sponge down, she went to open the door for him. "Hey, thanks for opening the door."

Karen immediately saw Nathan's hand, and her mouth opened immediately in shock. "What happened to you hand?" she asked worriedly, it wasn't bleeding to bad now but she knew it was bleeding worst before. Karen looked up at Nathan and saw that he wasn't going to answer. "Come on, I have some gauze in the back." Karen lead Nathan to the back and took the gauze out of the counter. "You going to tell me what happened?" She asked as she started covering Nathan's hand.

"Is Haley seeing someone?" he asked. He needed an answer maybe this was him. "Yes, she is. They live together, funny it happened pretty fast and in all honesty it seemed like she didn't really want to move in, like she felt she had too." Nathan forgot about the pain coming from his hand as he tried to put to and to together. This boyfriend who clearly forced her to move in with him must've been the guy he had to be. "Where does Haley live?" he asked needing and answer A.S.A.P

"Why?" Karen paused getting the same 'I can't tell you' look, "Look Nathan I gave you answers to your questions, and you need to give me some answers to my questions."

"Karen this important, I promise I'll answer you but tomorrow." he assured her. Karen saw the look of desperation in Nathan's eyes. As soon as Karen gave him the address he darted out of the restaurant, yelling a quick "thank you" as he ran out the door. Nathan ran over to Haley's house losing breath but gaining momentum as he imagined Haley screaming, fearful, and scared.

Haley walked in the house scared, she wanted think and revel in the kiss she had shared with Nathan, but she couldn't. She had to think about what would happen once she walked into the room, she knew Jake would be waiting for her. Haley walked into the Room and noticed it was empty. _Maybe he isn't here_. Haley felt a warm body grab her and push her into the wall. "Where the hell have you been?" Jake screamed, his eyes seemed to be red with raged and his grip on Haley hips was so strong she thought he was going to crack her rib. She went to speak but he wouldn't remove his hand from over her mouth. Jake took Haley's head and smashed it into the wall.

Haley felt a sharp blow to her head, and the next thing she knew she was on the floor. It seemed as if her head was bashed in with a bat. The pain from it alone made her want to die, but the look in Jake's eyes as he stood over her made her know he wasn't satisfied yet. Jake bent down and knelt before Haley smashing her in the face with his fist, leaving her crying out in pain. Jake placed his hand around her throat and started to squeeze. "Why shouldn't I end you here, huh?" he questioned angrily. Haley felt her world closing in on her as she heard a knock on the door. A hard knock. And it wouldn't stop. Jake let go of Haley's throat placed her on top of the bed and put his finger over her mouth, letting her know to be quiet.

Jake went to answer the door and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Nathan?" he questioned, was it him? He hadn't seen Nate since High School. Nathan automatically became confused. It was Jake. Was this Haley's boyfriend? Was this the guy who put those marks on her? Because friend or not, if this was the guy who hurt Haley... This was the guy he was going to kill.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments, I love you guys.. Anyways I wanted to give you another chapter today..**

Chapter Four: Dizzy Feelings and Warm Sensations

"Jake?"

"Yeah man it's me, but what are you doing here?" Jake asked, he had some unfinished business to take care of and Nathan was interrupting. "Um, I was coming to see Haley is she here?" Nathan knew she had to be, she had a 15 minutes head start, and Jake looked a little too anxious for his liking. "Um, actually I haven't seen her." Jake said knowing that if Nathan knew she was here, he'd insist on seeing her and she wasn't exactly presentable.

"Really, that's interesting because we were just hanging out and she insisted on walking home, and she should have been here by now", Nathan shot Jake a knowing look "Well I should come in and wait, I don't think I could go to sleep not knowing whether Haley is ok or not." Nathan started to make his way in the door when Jake got in front of him. "You know what, why don't I just call you when Haley comes?" Jake smirked; Nathan was starting to piss him off, and if didn't leave soon, he might just take out his frustrations on him instead of Haley.

Haley heard Nathan's voice but couldn't make out a word of what she was saying; there was something wrong with her. Haley looked down at her shirt to see a large stain of blood. She struggled to walk to the bathroom, all the while holding herself up against the wall when she finally reached the bathroom she dizzily tripped but was able to grab hold of the towel rack. Haley grabbed the towel and placed it to the side of her face, went she went to look at it all of a sudden everything went black.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan said as he heard an enormous thump, something had fallen, or someone. Nathan tried to jet passed Jake but he grabbed hold of his hand, "Where the hell are you going this is my house." Nathan's frustration grew, and he had enough. Nathan raised his fist and smashed his fist into Jake's jaw. Once he saw Jake on the floor he ran for the bedroom, where he knew the sound had came from. Nathan heart stopped when he saw Haley laying on the floor in a small pool of blood. Nathan turned around and saw Jake standing behind him staring at Haley as if he was shocked.

"You did this?" Nathan screamed, Nathan noticed Jake's eyes turned cold as if he had no regrets and Nathan knew at the moment he was going to make him regret what he had did. Nathan heard someone walk in the room and turned around to see Lucas standing in the doorway, "Haley" he shrieked as he ran over to Haley. Nathan handed look his cell phone and instructed him to call 911. Lucas sat there calling 911 and all he can think of as he was dialing was his best friend laying there dying, or dead. As Lucas reached over to check her pulse he looked up to ask them what had happened and they were both gone.

Nathan grabbed Jake and placed him against the wall with his hand around his neck. "Your lucky the cops or coming or I'd kill you right here." Nathan started to squeeze his hand that was still placed around Jake's neck together, "You got that." Nathan watched, as Jake didn't respond, simply standing there with a cold look in his eyes. Nathan wanted to make him respond but he couldn't. Nathan took his hand off Jake's neck and took a step back. Jake smiled, "Haley's mine, and if anyone's going to pay it will be you" Jake paused "and her." Jake started to walk out the door but stopped and turned around," Not necessarily in that order."

Lucas sat in the waiting room while Nathan paced back in forth in front of him, he understood Nate was scared, he was as well but Nathan's pacing was starting to get on his nerves. "Nathan can you please sit down?" Lucas asked politely. Nathan didn't even have to respond; Lucas saw in his eyes he wasn't going to stop pacing. "Well can you at least tell me what happened to her?" Lucas noticed Nathan didn't seem to interested in answer that question, but Lucas knew it was going to be answered. "Nathan!" Lucas yelled, Nathan stopped in his tracks, and starting to look depressed, "I don't know I saw the bruise on her, and she told me I guy did, I didn't know who, Karen told me she had a boyfriend so I went there and I heard a noise and I guess that was Haley hitting the ground."

"So Jake's been hitting Haley?" Lucas paused "I don't believe Jake would do that."

"I wouldn't of believed it either, but it's the truth."

"_Oh my god, Nathan stop your going to fast." Haley screamed holding on tight to Nathan, nuzzling her head in Nathan's neck. "What you don't think you can handle it?" he teased as revved the engine up several times. Haley had asked to ride on his motorcycle with but it was scarier than she had imagined. However, having Nathan so close helped a lot. As he slowed down outside his house, she took off her helmet and they both got off the bike. "We should do that again." She said with a daredevil grin. "Right, because those were screams of enjoyment." Nathan grabbed hold of Haley's hand, "Come on let's go inside."_

"_Come on let's do this", Haley begged. "Hales, I don't feel comfortable doing this." Nathan was a little uncomfortable with what she was asking him to do. "Nathan, Dan and Deb are gone there are no interruptions, you agreed you would do one thing for me, whatever I asked." Nathan finally gave in, "Fine." Nathan glued his eyes to Haley trying hard not blink. Can you believe this girl had the power to convince him to do a staring contest? Nathan was a grown man, ok he was just eighteen but he was still grown and he was doing a staring contest with 15 yr old girl, like a 15 yr old girl._

_Nathan accidentally blinked and all of a sudden he felt Haley's lips on his. Nathan tried to fight the urge to continue the kiss but he couldn't. Nathan placed his hands on Haley's cheek. 'God she had the softest skin' he thought to himself. Haley felt the electricity shooting through her; she had an indescribable feeling like a warm sensation cursing though her veins. She was having her first kiss, and it was with Nathan Scott!_

Nathan sat beside Lucas thinking of his first kiss with Haley, he loved her and he was going to make things work with her. He couldn't believe he went so long without her, she had to pull through, she had to make it.

"Mr. Scott." Nathan looked up and saw a doctor walk over. Nathan took a sharp inhale of breath, god he hoped she was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys!**

**I wanted to update you on the stories current status, no it's not over and I work on it everyday but I just didn't know where I wanted the story to go until about 5 minutes ago, I will have up another chapter (a long one) 2morrow! I'm so sorry for the wait but I don't want to give you material unless it's the best and I didn't want to right another chpater without wiritng a timeline and structure for this story which I did today. Thanks for all the lovely reviews, and as a for the people who say my chapters aren't long enough I'll take that as a compliment that you want more of my work, and I will try to make my chapters as long as possible. **

**P.S- If you haven't read my new story Stolkholm Syndrome, I hope you check it out, I love it alot and it's near and dear to my heart because I've always wanted to write a story like that has action/romance/mystery/comedy everything wrapped in to one, and I am going to try incoporate all those things in that story. If you read and didn't read a review please do, I'll take positive and negative comments, I just want to know your thoughts, and if I should continue.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I promised to return return to this story "tomorrow" and 24 hours turned into months. Sorry. Really and truly. My response for this story was tremendous. I pray for reviews and when I get them I neglect you and the story and I'm story I hope this add makes up for it. Of course it's a teaser. If I get enough reviews that i know you guys are still interested I'll continue. **

_"It's ok Hales I got you", Nathan whispered trying to soothe Haleys pain._

_Haley wanted the pain to turn to pleasure real quick because this was excruciating. The only times she felt good was when Nathan was whispering conforting words sin her ear. It made her feel batter and his hot breath on her ear made her aroused. He was her everything and she had him back in her life. A ring on her finger and a wedding date on the calender. Yeah, it happened fast. She had only been released from the hospital 3 days ago. But oh fucking well. That was how love was. Unpredictable._

Haley walked through the metal detector thinking of the best moment of her life.

How could she go from having sex with her soon to be husband to visiting him in jail.

She knew why. Revenge.

It turns hearts cold. Revenge put Jake in the hospital.

Revenge has Nathan in jail.

And revenge has her about to break up with the love of her life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another quick chapter for the _few_ people who reviewed. I need 8-12 Reviews for a lengthy add.**

"What the fuck Haley?!"

Nathan felt rage growing inside of him. Him being in this jail wasn't her fault but as she tried to explain that she was leaving him he felt like it was.

"Baby please tell me your not doing this. Please this must be a dream."

Haley felt tears welling. Why was she doing this? She knew why. For _him_. For Nathan.

He Just didn't know it yet.

"Nathan, baby know that I'm doing this for you."

"For me? Your leaving me in a jail cell with nothing to live for and it's for me?"

Nathan stood up in rage. He had never wanted to hit a woman before but damnit-

"Scott, one more outburst and your visitor has to leave."

"Let her leave, get this stupid bitch out of my sight."

Haley felt her heart break at his words.

With one quick gesture Haley finalized the breakup by sliding the ring off her finger and slipping it into her pocket.

"Goodbye Nathan Scott"

Haley felt a tear slide down her right cheek as Nathan stared at her with complete hatred.

"I wish I never met you, you fucking whore."

Haley tried to escape the visiting room as quickly as possible.

She had heard the whole "stick and stones" things before but she wondered how much could a human being take.

But the words that flew out of his mouth as she exited made her heart shatter.

**"I wish I had let Jake kill you."**

Haley sat at Jake's bedside as he went on and on about how they were going to spend their future together.

She had done it.

She had let Nathan go and it had hurt like hell, but she had too.

_It was a part of the deal_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Damn you guys.. The amount of reviews I received are insane. And i swear this story is just coming to me cause I've already wrote 2 new chapters. I'll still upload one by one, I'm just promising you I'll update again tomorrow.**

Haley sat on her bed looking at her engagement ring. She had done this everyday since she broke up with Nathan. The love of her life. She constantly wondered why she'd done it, whenever she remembered all the pain she saw in his face. But it was for him. Jake had told her that once they got married, he would drop the charged against Nathan. So of course she had to rush the wedding. That's right, she will be getting married in 3 days. In 3 days she'll marry someone who's possessive, jealous, controlling and someone who tried to kill her. But she'll do it without hesitation. For him. _For Nathan._

Haley went to open the door upon hearing a sudden knock. It was Peyton, her roommate. She had told Jake she didn't want to have sex and wanted to live separately until the wedding to make the honeymoon all that much more special. What a load of shit that was. She just didn't want to up the risk of getting abuse. It would make it all the more harder to say "I do." And she had to, if only to get Nathan out of that Hell hole.

"Haley I got the mail, there's only one for you", Peyton said grinning from ear to ear. "Who is it? And what's up with that kool-aid smile?" Haley joked. Her heart stopped when she looked at the address. "Open it Haley! It's from Nathan." Peyton jumped up and down as Haley tore open the letter. Peyton was such a supporter of Haley and Nathan. She was the only one Haley told of the real reason she left Nathan. Peyton agreed it was best for him, but she thought Haley and Nathan should still be friends. And hope that would be a gateway for a reunion.

Peyton stared anxiously as Haley read the letter.

_Hales,_

_God, I haven't talked to you forever. Boy does it hurt to not hear your voice and not see your face. But you know what? It hurts even more to not have your heart. I gotta know you love me Haley it's the only thing to keep me sane. You were the only thing to keep me sane 5 years ago and the only thing to keep me sane now. I know your age is why I told you I pushed you away but really and truly, I didn't want to hurt you. Scotts are screwups. My father is the worse kind and I did notwant to break you like he did my mom. Popping pills, burning down buildings with people inside. Some real insane shit Hales. You weren't around for any of that and I went crazy. I became a whore. A jackass. And crazy enough all of that bad boy façade faded when you walked into my life. And again when you walked back in 3 months ago. You're my heart Hales. I just need to know you still love me._

_Nathan_

"So what did it say?" Peyton pressed.

"Pass me a pen and paper"

Nathan laid in his bed thinking of her.. _His heart_. When he heard something slide across the floor. A letter. Nathan ripped it open as he ignored the chuckled off his cellmate.

"Damn Scott who is it? Your mama? Your bitch?"

Nathan laid back in his bed and read the letter. But first he had too take in the scent of the letter. Haley's scent.

_Nathan,_

_You're my heart and you're my everything. I just need to let you know this right away, I never want you to doubt that. I had to let you go for you. Jake is going to drop the charges. But first I have to marry him. The weddings in 3 days. I know. I know. He's an ass. But it's for you. I want us to run away together, but we can't. You have a basketball career, you have friends, and what type of life will we have in hiding? I'm gonna handle Jake myself. I just have to work up the courage. I just have to work up the strength. I gotta go Jake's calling me now and he gets mad when I missed his calls. He hasn't hit me again yet, I'd like to keep it that way for now. _

_Sincerely,_

_Your heart_

Nathan smiled at her signature, but she had no idea how wrong she was. Fuck his career. Fuck his friends. She was all he needed. And god help him, over his dead body would Jake ever start putting his hands on her again. He just had to get out. 3 days. Just 3 days.


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow you guys have a lot of questions about my story, I didn't realize it was getting confusing so here goes:**

**Stolkholm Syndrome - Apparently the gap between when Haley came in and the robbery is confusing. I didn't want to give you uninteresting convo, I want to get to the final robbery before Nathan learns Haley's secret. Only thing that happened in this gap was Haley agreeing to get Nathan out of the country and the first 2 robberys they did. There will be flashbacks to what you missed, just be patient.**

**Bruises, Hearts and Bruised Hearts - Okay so I'm getting the "How does nathan love her / Hate her/ and then now Haleys with Jake" questions. Haley & Nathan love each other. Nathan was pissed off, and said things he regrets. Haley will get an apology, it just wasn't in the letter. I'm saving that for the reunion. Haley does not want to be with Jake, she's only marrying him so he'll drop the charges against Nathan. Afterall Nathan put Jake in the hospital after he put Haley in the hospital. That is why in my returning post I put "Revenge is Why Nathan was in Jail". And I also put 'Revenge is why shes here to break up with him' because having Haley leave Nate and marry him is Jake's way of revenge against Haley & Nathan. If you have anymore questions let me know... I want you to understand, appreciate and anticipate this story.**

**I will update...when I get more Reviews...**

( I only got 6 Reviews on SS & 9 on BH&BH. As opposed to the 13 and almost 20 I recieved before)


	10. Chapter 10

**Quick add, as I write long ones for both stories. Thanks for the extra reviews. I'd appreciate atlease 15 before every add, just because I need to know what you think and if people are still reading.**

"The weddings off."

Haley announced confidence flowing in her blood stream.

"What the fuck you talking about?" Jake snarled.

"Don't asked surprised, I don't love you"

"The man you love's behind bars, and if you want him to get out and stay out you betta learn to love me."

"Put Nathan in jail, I'll put you in jail."

"Excuse me?" Jake questioned utterly confused.

"You beat me Jake, put me in the hospital."

Jake sat in this seat; this bitch couldn't be blackmailing him.

_Was she?_

"Ooh big bad Jake is scared now? If you leave Nathan in jail, I'll put you my Jakey poo in jail for attempted murder, domestic abuse, and assault."

Haley smiled to herself. She had back bone. She had power.

Damn, it felt good.

"Not gonna work." Jake gloated.

"Excuse me?"

"There's a niche, bitch."

Jake stood up and towered over Haley.

"I'm not afraid of going to jail, as long as Nathan's hands aren't on what's mine."

Jake stormed out of Haley's apartment.

Haley stood shocked.

She wasn't sad, she was anxious.

She knew she was going to get her life back.

She had this invincible feeling.

Haley stormed outside to see Jake at the elevator.

"Jake." She yelled.

Haley ran up to him and crashed her lips on to his.

She tried to hid her disgust as he pinned her against the wall.

"I want us to elope now."

With that, Jake took her hand and let her into the elevator.

Haley smiled to herself.

She needed Jake out of her life, and the only way to get rid of these pricks sometimes was to kill them.

She needed Nathan's touch.

Being in his arms would be inspiration enough to murder her husband.

_ Till death do us part they say_


End file.
